A Faithful Rescue (My OCs)
by DemonicAngel666999
Summary: Four brothers and four captives, another rescue but with a twist. Their lives have opened a door for a passion crazed environmental activist group (cult) looking to cleanse the world of humanity and restore mother nature to her fullest.
1. Chapter 1

Late into the summer night, four brothers started to make their way home from Statin Island. And what, you might ask, are they coming back from? A Sixx: A.M. Concert that was being held by the CSI High School for their graduating seniors. The brothers had a great view of the show from the rooftop of the south end building, but it was after ten and they had a long trip ahead. Looking North-East, they jumped off and headed for Verrazano-Narrows Bridge.

"Let's cut through LaTourette Park. We'll make better time that way." The eldest of the four chimed as his brothers followed.

"Last one to the other side has to rub Master Splinter's feet!" Exclaimed the youngest as he quickly ran ahead.

"Not so fast shell-for-brains!"

Glancing over his shoulder, Mikey saw his two older brothers on his tail. The purple masked brother jumped on his head, leaping ahead of them, while the one that shouted ran past his staggering brother.

"Hey! That's cheating, Donnie!"

Leaping from tree to tree, the brothers laughed as their youngest struggled to catch up. It was a clear night and a great way to end a long Monday. Their race was short lived, however as the oldest stopped in his tracks and ordered for the others to do the same.

"What is it?" Raph asked, looking in the direction as his brother.

"A light." He pointed to a dim yellow hue seeping from behind the thick groves.

"This park is closed for renovations," Don said as a matter of fact, "someone must have just forgot to turn the lights off before leaving."

"Oh! Let's go check it out!" Mikey ran forward before his brothers could protest, "I wanna see what they're gonna add!"

Looking at each other with annoyance, the three took off to catch their brother and to stop him before he broke anything. Don was right about it being just left over equipment, didn't look like there was a soul around which put Leo at ease. It looked like they were clearing up trees around a small lake, but something seemed off.

"I don't like this." Leo was looking around at what was there, tents were placed around the water's edge and the biggest was about 15 feet from where he stood. Bulldozers, tree cutters, shovels, pick axes, and some small explosives were placed around them, he had a bad feeling. "We should leave."

"Oh, you're just over reactin'" Raph said, leaning against a pile of boxes, "no one's even here."

"Uh, guys?"

They turned to see Donnie holding a tent open, walking a few feet, Leo saw what his brother wanted to show them.

"Machine guns." Leo drew his katanas in that instant. Raph grabbed his sais, backing up he bumped into the boxes, causing them to tumble over, spilling out automatic rifles.

"Let's get out of here."

Donnie and Raph nodded in agreement.

"Wait," said Don, looking around, "where's Mikey?"

The three looked around frantically for their missing brother.

"Mikey!" Raphael yelled.

"Sshh!" Leo shushed his brother. "We don't know if this place is really empty!"

"Hey guys!"

They all looked around at where Mikey's voice had come from.

"Get over here, quick!"

"It's coming from in there." Don pointed to the large tent.

Weapons in hand, the three walked into the tent, surprised to see a giant hole in the ground and a staircase leading into the dark.

"Mikey, get out of there!" Leo quietly shouted down.

"Hurry up!" His brother shouted back.

Exchanging glances, Leo took the first steps, Don followed after with Raph looking around before going down. Small lanterns dimly lit the walkway, opening into a large room soon after. The guys looked around in shock at what looked like an ancient ritual site. Ancient scripts and pictures lined the walls, but the unusual part was the high-tech gear that was set up around a small stage.

"I need your help guys!"

They looked at their brother trying to pry apart what looked like ceramic figurines kneeling in the middle of the room.

"Mikey, what are you doing?" Leo grabbed his brother by the arm, pulling him away from the stage.

"They're alive, Leo!" There was horror and concern in his eyes and voice.

"What?!"

Michelangelo's words sent chills down each of their spines. Looking closer at the forms, his brother was right. Wrapped up in white bandages, the figures were anchored to the ground. Hands and legs bound in a metal braces, and a helmet that covered their faces, held up by thick wires, all that could be seen was their nose and mouth. That's how Mikey knew they were alive, their breathing was barely audible, slow and shallow. They were alive, but just barely.

"Donnie!" Leo turned to his brother, he was already at the main control station, typing away and figuring out how to release the four captives.

"Almost got it." Donnie said, focusing on his task. Hitting the last control lock, the four heard a loud clank as the wires and anchor unlocked, causing the captives to fall over with a loud thud.

"We need to get them out of here." Leo said picking one of them up in his arms. His brothers agreed and followed suite.

"We need to get these things off them." Mikey cried. They were out of the excavation site and jumping through the trees as fast as they could. The figures were small in their arms but the braces that held them were heavy, no more than a good 30 lbs. for each piece on them.

"Who would do something like this?" Donnie looked down in his arms. Taking a good hard look at the helmet, he noticed something that made him stop in his tracks.

Above the bridge, they were crossing the wire links high above the busy road below, his brothers stopped and look at him.

"What is it Donnie?" Leo walked up to his brother, he was shaking.

"Blood." Leo barely caught the word over traffic below. "These helmets are screwed into their heads, Leo."

His brothers all looked down, Raph didn't see what Donnie was talking about but Mikey did, there was blood dripping down the nose and mouth of this person, it just made him run even faster. His brothers followed quickly, making their way across and into a nearby alley. Raph removed the sewer cap quickly as his brothers filed in. The needed to get home, and fast. Thoughts were running through each of their minds, Raph was getting more pissed by each minute. Mikey was on the verge of tears, for someone to do this to another person, it broke his heart. Leo was trying to stay calm as he led his brothers through the water filled tunnels. And Donnie was thinking about what he had back at the lair that can help.

Looking over the person in his arms again, Mikey noticed a button. It was just below the knees, thinking that it can release the legs, he slowed down to push it. A loud grinding sounded from the metal binding, his brothers turned and looked at him.

"Mikey, stop pushing things!" Raph yelled.

Before he could say anything, a low growl sounded from below him. The binding snapped violently to the ground with a heavy thud. And before he could react with delight, Mikey felt a sharp pain in his jaw. Coming to, he opened his eyes to see Donnie standing next to him looking at where he once stood. There in his place, standing shakily, stood the person he was holding not 5 seconds ago, looking over he noticed that it was a girl. She was breathing in sharply, he could tell it was taking all her strength to keep from falling. That's when he saw it, blood was running effortlessly down both legs from two perfect holes. Fear over took him as he realized what that grinding sound was.

Noticing his brother's reaction, Donnie opened his mouth to speak.

"This isn't what you thi-" He was cut off by the girl charging into his gut, causing him to drop the person in his arms. The impact released the hair of both of them, and loosened the bandages around the girl standing. She stood over the one on the floor in a protective manner, panting from her sudden movements. They could tell it was hurting her with every step.

"You have to stop!" Mikey yelled, concern was evident in his voice. But to no avail, she turned to face Leo who stood a mere foot from Donnie.

She charged again, Leo saw the attack coming and jumped out of the way quickly. She staggered, keeping herself from falling, she turned to Leo again. But she didn't get far before she was grabbed, Mikey held her from behind to keep her still.

"We're not going to hurt you!" She flailed weakly in his arms, trying to break free.

"We're here to help." Donnie said calmly as he slowly approached them.

She heard how close the two were, reacting quickly, she headbutted Mikey in the nose, he released her and she swung in Donatello's direction, missing a good measure. Not losing momentum, she threw a kick where Mikey was but he backed away long before. Both brothers looked at each other slightly confused.

"I don't think she can see us." Donnie exclaimed.

With that said, she leaped at Donnie, bringing her arms down like a hammer. Barely missing him, Leo saw that she was using the brace as a weapon for self-defense.

"You sure 'bout that, Donnie?" Raph said from the other side of his brother, he was standing next to the person Donnie dropped and was debating putting the guy in his arms down to fight.

The girl heard him this time and turned to Raphael. Growling maliciously, she charged at him directly. Like Leo, Raph dodged her easily, but she kept up with his movements, and swung her arms, hitting him square in the head. He staggered slightly, looking up to see her seconds before she landed a strong kick directly to his chest, launching him against the concrete wall and to the ground. Again, she stood protective of the person on the floor.

"She can't see us." Leo said to no one, Donnie heard his brother though.

"She can see the other three, put them down!" Donnie yelled, Leo did so quickly, but Raph was still trying to gather himself when she made a lunge at him.

"Raph!" Mikey yelled for his brother.

Raphael looked up in time to see an attack coming down on his head, lifting his arms to defend himself, he prepared for impact. A loud clang rang out and echoed through their ears. Raphael looked up to see that she had been stopped. Glancing around at his three brothers looking on in shock, he looked again to see that the one that stopped her was the guy in his arms. Kneeling in front of him, the bandages were loosening off his torso, but that's not what he noticed, the guy was a girl.

Her arms were over her head, she caught the other girl's swing. He then heard it, a soft whisper coming from his small savior. The attacker growled slightly before backing away from Raphael. Shifting around on her knees, arms and legs still bound, the girl faced the turtle. Blood was dripping from her chin, but she was smiling slightly. Taking a deep breath, she blew softly on Raphael's cheek and shoulder. In all the excitement, he hadn't realized he was bleeding. Looking at his shoulder, the wound was healing, sitting up, he wiped the blood from his skin to find nothing underneath.

He looked again at the girl, she smiled sweetly before her mouth fell and she collapsed in his arms. He looked at his brothers for some explanation on what happened, but they were just as lost as he was. Their attention shifted, though, when they heard a thud. The girl that was attacking them moments ago, was on the ground, her adrenaline had run out. Blood was still pouring from her legs, Mikey and Don ran to bandage her up before continuing home.

In their lair, Master Splinter was waiting anxiously for his sons to return. Hearing a door open, he turned to scold the turtles but was stopped when he saw that they had a good reason for being late. Running to Donatello's lab, Master Splinter helped clear the tables for the boys to set down their injured damsels.

Donnie was rummaging through his tools while Raph ran for some hot water and Leo for more bandages and towels. Mikey explained everything that happened and watched as his father's face shared the same concern for the four girls that they had. Mikey saw Donnie come back with a first aid kit and a screw driver.

Fear was evident on his face.

"I'm sorry Mikey but this in the only way to get these things off them." Donnie said trying to steady his nerves for what he needed to do. Starting with the girl that Raph held, Donnie unscrewed the metal bindings from her arms. Blood flowed the moment he lifted the heavy metal, tossing it to the ground, he quickly began sewing up the holes in her arms.

Raph and Leo came in to help Don, however they could. Getting a wet rag and gently wiping the blood from her arms, Raph was getting angry at what he was looking at.

"Can't we just take them to a hospital? They're bound to have a better clue on what to do than we do."

Before anyone could speak, the girl placed her hand on Raph's arm. They all looked in shock, she was trying to speak but her words were lost in her throat. Shakily, she shook her head 'no' at the turtle.

"No." Leo placed his hand on his brother's shoulder as he looked at the girls. "I'm sure by now, whoever had them will have noticed their absence. If we take them to a hospital, word will get out where they are and our effort to save them would be wasted."

Raph hadn't looked away from her in the time his brother spoke. Her hand rested on his arm but we couldn't feel any weight to it, the only reason he knew at all that she was touching him was the cold blood that coated her hands. But that was all the strength she could muster as her arm fell back on the table and a breath slowly escaped her lips.

"DONNIE!" Everyone turned to their brother, Don was beside him in an instant. The girls breathing stopped, he had to work faster.

"Leo, there's a BMV on my planner next to my computer." Don was going as fast as he could to take the two small screws out her head and remove the mask. "Raph, grab those two gauze squares and get ready to apply pressure. The moment I take this plate off, she's gonna starts bleeding, ready?"

Don didn't look if his brother was before he lifted the mask off, Raph was ready, though. She was quickly bleeding through the gauze but Don was wrapping her head in the same moment. Leo came back with the mask and bag, Donnie took it and began squeezing air into her lungs. It worked. Her breath was still shallow but she was breathing.

Now comes the hard part, her legs. She was looking at Donnie, through the one eye visible behind the wrapping. She was scared, but not of him, of what he had to do. Don disabled the automatic release button, looked at her again with sorrow. She nodded for him to proceed and turned her gaze to Raph. She was trembling, looking at her eyes, Raph noticed their color, silver. They were gone quickly as she shut them against the pain, tears running down her cheek, she couldn't cry even if she wanted to and her body was too weak to flinch away from Donnie's work.

"Raph, I need you here." Donnie called, dropping a bloody screw on the floor. Unhinging the leg brace, Don quickly began stitching one hole as Raph kept the other from bleeding. His eyes shifted from his brother, to his hands on her leg, to her hands at her side. They were clenched weakly into fists, the pain she was experiencing right now, Raph couldn't imagine how it must be. Don was on his side threading the curved needle, he already wrapped the other leg and was preparing for this side.

"Don't you have pain killers or somethin'?" Raph asked his focused brother.

"None strong enough for them." Donnie said calmly. "And with them in such a weakened state, their body's might reject the medicine."

"We have to make due, Raph." Leo was cleaning up the blood from her body and the table, she lost a lot and they didn't have a way to replace it. And this was just the first of four, they had to do this three more times before they could rest.

Next was the girl Don held, removing the braces went a little smoother, but not by much. She bled less but that wasn't what Don noticed as he worked, she was cold, colder than normal and it continued to drop.

"Mikey, grab the heavy blanket from the dryer, quickly. Hopefully it's still warm."

"On it!" He was back in seconds, as his brothers finished wrapping her up. The blanket was still warm and the weight should hold the heat long enough to finish the other two.

All the while he worked on the third girl, Don was thinking what he was going to do about the forth.

"Leo, can you roll the x-ray machine over here?"

"Sure."

"What're you thinkin' Donnie?" Raph asked, skeptical.

"These screws were embedded in their bone," Raph had a look of horror and anger as his brother continued, "we removed these three by hand to reduce the amount of damage. But her, he looked at the one who attacked them, "hers were removed by force, and on top of that, she still fought against her own pain to try and save the others. I hope to God that I'm wrong, but with their body's already fragile and weak, both arms and legs will be broken."

Leo set the machine next to the last girl. Donnie set it up and placed the extended monitor over her body. Don hoped he was wrong, but there it was, plain as day. Her arms were fractured, and because of the brace, the bone was held in place. Her legs were another story, however. She kicked Mikey and Raph with the same leg. The force caused the bone to offset and there were multiple fractures in both legs.

"I don't have a cast small enough for her." Don had to stitch her legs before he could rewrap them. "I'll have to splint them-"

Leo was next to his brother with twelve pieces of thick balsa wood, they weren't the same length but that wouldn't be an issue, they were the right width for the girl. The pieces were cut to length and she was left with four pieces on each limb.

That was all they could do for them, as the brothers gathered in their living room, Don was first to break the silence.

"Their injuries are too severe for me." Donnie said slumping on to the couch. "They'll have to go to a hospital soon."

"What are their chances of recovery if we keep them here?" Leo asked.

"Honestly?" Don looked at each of his brothers before locking his eyes on the coffee table. "It will take months for the wounds to heal completely, and more for them to get their mobility back. We don't know who they are or who had them like that. A hospital will have better equipment and better staff, but admitting four girls at the same time with the same injuries to the same hospital will send up flags."

"Then we don't take them to the same place." Leo looked to Master Splinter, who nodded. "We wait a week before we take each to a different hospital. We might not be able to get any information from them, but we'll be able to watch over them as they get better. Keep our guard up for anyone suspicious, four missing girls are bound to have someone worried about them."

"One week." Don looked at the four on the tables. "I can do one week."

"Then it's settled," Leo got up and started for his room, "let's get some rest."

They nodded in agreement and started for their rooms, Don walked over to the girls one more time, to see if they were awake. Mikey had folded towels under their heads and brought a cover for each of them. Donnie was focused on stopping the bleeding that he just noticed that he covered their eyes back up. How long have they been unable to see? To be in the dark, to be in pain, at the mercy of whatever monster that did this to them. Just as he turned away, something caught his ear.

One was trying to speak, the one he carried.

"Th…thank….y-you…." Her words were barely audible, Don had to lean in just to catch them. He looked at the others, two had tears running down their face. She and the first girl were trying to smile. They were grateful for what they did. Don's heart broke at the sight before him. Who could do this?

"I'm sorry I couldn't do more." His words were soft and low.

"Come on, Donnie." Raph placed a hand on his brother's shoulder, he felt the same pain as his brother. "You need your rest, bro."

Don followed his brother away from the girls. There really wasn't anything else he could do. Tomorrow he'll go out and look for a way to help ease their pain. In the meantime, he just hopes that they can last through the night.

* * *

I got back into watching TMNT so please don't get mad T^T

RnR 3


	2. Chapter 2

Groggily opening his eyes, shifting his orange mask, one turtle looked across his room at a digital clock on his small bookshelf. 2:49 am, he just closed his eyes about an hour ago, and he was up again. What does a turtle have to do to get a little shuteye around here? Burying his face in his pillow, Mikey kicked off his blankets before sitting up in his bed.

"Guess a late-night snack wouldn't hurt."

Rubbing his eyes, he made his way out his room on the second floor of his underground home. Before he got to the staircase, there was a soft humming that caught his attention. Looking around, no one else was awake. Thinking that it might be Donnie still messing around on his computer, Mikey made his way to the kitchen.

"Cold cheese pizza with cookies and warm milk." He got his snacks together and started back to bed, but he heard the humming again, coming from Donnie's lab. If there were lights on in that direction, Mikey wouldn't be so worried but there wasn't even a candle lit. Walking slow, the turtle crept silently forward. No one was around, his brothers were all asleep, even Don was passed out on the couch. Looking around again he saw someone sitting up.

Ducking behind the couch next to his brother, snacks still in hand, Mikey looked to where a person was humming.

"Are you going to Scarborough fair?  
Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme  
Remember me to one who lives there  
He once was a true love of mine

It was one of the girls. She was singing to the others, her voice was low and soft, you could tell that it was taking everything to sit herself up like that.

"Tell him to make me a cambric shirt  
Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme  
Without no seam nor needlework  
Then he'll be a true love of mine

Quietly, he placed the glass on the floor and watched.

"Mmm…" Swift as that, Donnie opened his eyes to see Mikey holding his hand over his mouth. Looking at his brother, Mikey nodded to the girl to which Don peered over to see.

"Tell him to find me an acre of land  
Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme  
Between the salt water and the sea strand  
Then he'll be a true love of mine

Are you going to Scarborough fair?  
Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme  
Remember me to one who lives there  
He once was a true love of mine"

She extended a shaky hand to the girl closest to her, the girl took a deep breath and lightly blew in her direction. There was a dim glow about her action, her breath reached across all three, enveloping them in a foggy sheet before it vanished in the dark. Weakly, she laid herself back on the table, pulling the cover up to her neck and going still.

Don and Mikey look at each other before getting up and walking over to the tables. The girl had gone back to sleep, upon inspection, Don didn't see anything out of ordinary. All of them were asleep, still and wrapped, just the way he left them a few hours ago.

"I think we need to go to sleep." Looking to his brother, Don didn't understand what that was all about. "Come on." Mikey went and grabbed his glass of milk before going upstairs with Don on his heels.

"Good night, Donnie."

"Night, Mikey."

Eyes shot open, panic in his chest, Donnie ran out of his room. Leaping off the railing, he landed in front of Raph who was carrying a plate of blue berry waffles and a glass of orange juice.

"Where's the fire?" Raph looked at his panicking brother surprised.

"It's already 8!" Don yelled. "Why didn't anyone wake me?"

"Because you needed your rest." The two looked at Leo holding fresh bandages and a large pan of hot water. "I was just about to go and check on them now," he said calmly, "I figured I could do that while you slept, but seeing as you're up, get something to eat."

"I can do that, Leo." Don followed his brother to the girls, glancing at them, they hadn't moved or shifted an inch since last night.

"Then we can both do it." Setting the pan down, Leo rang out two wash cloths and tossed one to Don.

Leo started unwrapping the first girl's arm while Don looked on at each of them, unwrapping the second girl's bandages from her head. What happened last night was nothing more than a dream. At least that's what he thought until,

"Impossible…"

Leo looked at Don staring at the girl.

"What is it?" He walked to his brother's side to see what he was looking at. And there it was, or rather where it wasn't.

"Her wounds!"

"They're almost completely healed."

Don hadn't properly close the holes made in their heads, he was expecting them to still be raw and bleeding, but they weren't. Not completely closed either but they no longer needed to be wrapped up. He ran the warm cloth over her head gently before taping fresh gauze back over her. But now he was able to see her face, she didn't look any older than her late teens. She was beautiful, at least to Don's eyes, there was a gentle look about her features, and a beauty mark on her left cheekbone.

"Help me take off her other bandages." Don was at her left arm as Leo went to her right. Sure enough, those wounds were closing too. A week's worth of healing had occurred over night and her temperature was back to normal, but how? Looking over at the girl Leo was about to help, he realized that it wasn't a dream.

"She did this." Raph and Mikey came to check on their brothers when they heard Donnie say this.

"Did what?" Mikey asked looking at his brothers stare at the first girl.

"Mikey, last night wasn't a dream, right?" Looking for confirmation, Mikey nodded.

"We saw her singing and fog appeared." Mikey said to his other two brothers that looked confused.

"She was healing them the same way she healed Raph."

Don hurried to the arm that Leo had started to unwrap before he stopped him and finished removing the bloody gauze. Her wounds were still there, still fresh.

"She used what little energy she had to heal the others." They were in shock, who were these girls? "Raph, can you change her bandages? I need to see something."

Walking to take up the spot his brother left, Raph watched as Donnie ran to turn his x-ray machine on over the last girl in splinters.

"They're gone." Mikey and Leo came over to the monitor and true to his words, the fractures in the girl's arms were gone. Her skin wasn't as healed as the second's but it was more so than the first's. Her legs were still fractured but both were aligned like normal, the bones were healing faster than her open wounds.

"How is this possible?" Leo waited for his brother to answer but to no avail, he shook his head, he didn't have an answer to his own questions let alone his brother's.

"Natures healing breathe…" Everyone turned to who spoke, the second girl was looking at them with soft eyes before she spoke more, "my sister….has the "Gift of Life"….she can heal the wounded…." She looked at the girl laying in front of Raphael. "She needs a fan…."

"A fan will lower her temperature, she'll get sick." Donnie protested, walking over to her.

"Air…" they looked at her questioning. "She needs the air." The girl strained to sit herself up, Donnie helping her. "You saved us."

It wasn't a question, she was genuinely grateful.

"We had to." Mikey said happily, a smile plastered on his face.

"I didn't think there was anyone with kind hearts left in this world." She looked at each of them with a smile. "Thank you."

"What's your name? If you don't mind my asking." She turned to Leo, biting her lip she answered.

"Alex…" Looking Donnie in the eyes, "Alexandra Gehenna."

"Gehenna?" Don was shocked.

"Our father has a dark sense of humor." She smiled.

"I don't get it." Mikey was scratching the back of his head. "What's so weird about Gehenna?"

"Gehenna is another word for Hell." Leo said. "Are all four of you sisters?"

"Yes," pointing to the first girl, "her name is Isabella, Izzy, for short. This," the girl right next to her, "is Samantha, Sammy or Sam are fine too." Looking at the last girl, "She's Danny, she won't respond to Daniella."

Raph had walked off during her introductions, not far though, he just went to grab an electric fan for Isabella, as Alex suggested. Placing it at her head, he turned it on.

"Wow…" A smile rested on Alex's face as the wind that the fan was creating slowly began circling around her unconscious sister. Raph backed up from the girl as he looked in awe.

"You know our names," the boys brought their gaze back to Alex, "is it too much to ask the names of our saviors?"

"O-Of course," Don slightly stuttered, "my name is Donatello."

"My name is Leonardo and this is Michelangelo." The blue and orange masked turtles waved.

"And I'm Raphael."

"So how is it that you're awake but the others aren't?" Donnie asked.

"Oxygen will fuel a fire a lot easier than a stone or water." She said simply, as she gently stroked her sister's head.

"A fire?"

"A stone?"

"Water?"

"What're ya' talkin' 'bout?"

Seeing the look of confusion on their faces only brought confusion to her own.

"Wait…" she was skeptical to speak now, "do you…are you not kappa?"

"Demon water turtles? No." Leo exchanged glances with his brothers as he looked for Alex to continue.

"If you're not demons then why save us?"

"We couldn't exactly just leave you there." There was a hint of offense in Don's voice. "That's not how we were raised."

"It's not right to turn our backs to those in need." Leo continued with the same tone. "It's not in our nature."

"Right…"Her voice trailed off before another took its place.

"They're….telling the….truth..."

"Izzy!" Alex turned to squeeze her sister's hand. "Sister you need your rest, you've used too much of your strength as it is."

"I'm alright, sister….The soft breeze feels nice….." Isabella's voice was soft and sweet, her words, though shaky, were as calm as the late summer breeze. "They truly wished to help us."

"Sister please rest." Alex pleaded, holding her hand to her forehead.

Izzy turned to Donnie.

"Don't listen to her," she laughed weakly, "Alex has just as much energy as the rest of us right now. She's just better at hiding it."

"Then you should be resting as well as your sister." Donnie put his hand on her back, helping her to lay back down. Alex didn't release her grip on Izzy's hand as she relaxed her head.

"If you could humor me," Izzy spoke to Donnie, "I can show you how to care for them."

"At the moment, you're the one that needs the most care." Raph gently lifted Izzy's head to remove the bandages, he was almost done replacing them, being as gentle as he could. "My brothers can handle it." With the cloths removed, Raphael could see her face. "Woah."

Raph wasn't the only one surprised, Izzy and Alex looked exactly alike.

"Twins?!" Mikey gawked. "You two are twins?"

"Quadruplets, actually." Izzy smiled. "We're identical."

'Almost.' Raphael thought. Where Alex had one beauty mark on her left cheek, Isabella had four lined up perfectly under her eye.

Raph was taken back that he almost didn't notice the lack of blood. The wounds on her head weren't healed up like her sister's but they weren't bleeding either. Wiping her off, he did as his brother and only taped on a thick piece gauze over her.

"So, you mentioned somethin' about us being demons," Raph looked at the girls expecting, "care to elaborate?"

"Before we do, what are you if not demons?" Alex asked.

"We're just turtles." Raph snapped.

"Mutated turtles." Don corrected.

"Ninja turtles." Leo added.

"We're teenagers!" Mikey exclaimed excitedly.

Alex and Izzy looked at each other amused.

"That's a new one." Izzy smiled.

"Would you have preferred if we were demons?" Raph crossed his arms with a "hmph."

"That's not what we mean." Alex laughed. "We spent our lives around a variety of ghouls and demonic creatures that it's a nice change of pace."

"We don't usually speak with anyone normal."

"We're "normal" to them?" Mikey whispered to Leo, who shrugged his shoulders in response.

"You are." Izzy smiled at Mikey, causing him to blush slightly. "We're not exactly human ourselves-"

"Sister!"

With a soft look in her eyes, Isabella smiled sweetly.

"I trust them." Concern painted her sister's face as she looked to the brothers. "Please forgive her tone, it's usually unsafe for us to reveal ourselves to strangers."

"Then, why are you?" Raph questioned.

"There's a feeling in my heart," her words caught him off guard as he staggered slightly, "it tells me that you are not an enemy and we shouldn't fear for our lives around you."

"But you do fear for your lives, why?" Leo wanted answers about who had them in such a disturbing state.

"Many that know of us wish to claim power that would come with our possession." Her eyes fell slightly at those words. "There are three ways this happens…"

"One of them is by capturing you." Donnie said with a tinge of anger.

"Yes." Eyes full of sorrow, Alex could only look to her unconscious sisters.

"And…the other two ways?" Mikey wasn't sure if he even wanted to know what else these girls had to fear.

"The second way is through marriage."

The guys looked surprised at that one, though they were sure it was unpleasant, it didn't sound as dangerous.

"But many tend to cut out the middle man all together." There was a pained look on Isabella's face as her sister spoke.

The brothers didn't need her to say any more to understand what she meant. Donnie was hesitant to ask his next question.

"Who are you, to get targeted like this?" He gestured to the physical state the girls were in. "Are you so powerful that you can't go anywhere without being pursued?"

"It's not so much of our power…" Alex's voice trailed off.

"It's who our father and grandfather are that makes us a target."

"And who are they?" Raph was leaning against a nearby wall, arms crossed, there was anger and annoyance to his presence. Everyone was waiting for the girls to answer.

"…Powerful demons…" Izzy said softly, adding nothing more to that.

"Sigh…" Leo didn't want to pressure them further. "You should get your rest. We'll be back in a little while, if you need anything, our father will be near, don't hesitate to ask."

With that all four left. Leaving the lair, they gathered in a nearby tunnel outside the door.

"What are you thinking, Leo?" Donnie had stopped with his brothers, each turned to look at their leader in blue.

"We can't just let them go off on their own." Mikey protested.

"They have a father to return home to, Mikey." Leo pointed out. "We can't just keep them here."

"A fatha' that they seemed real eager to get back to." Sarcasm dripped off Raph's voice as he stared at his brother getting ready to protest.

"You heard them say that they're constant targets for danger." Don didn't feel comfortable letting them leave either. But Leo was right about keeping them there without their permission.

"The plan doesn't change." Leo had his commanding voice now. "One week. With them healing as fast as they are, one week should be enough time for them to gather their strength."

"But they're not scared of us…" Mikey said under his breath.

They knew where he was going with that statement. Aside from April and Casey, they didn't have many people that weren't scared of them. If what the girls said were true, multiple demons and monsters were a norm for them. In their eyes, Leo and his brothers were no less different than any other human walking on this earth. It was a pleasant feeling, even if it was brief.

"After a week," Leo said past the lingering silence, "if they want to stay, they can, but it has to be their choice entirely."

"Deal!" Mikey beamed.

"Then let's get back."

* * *

I really want to draw out some of these scenes but I'll let your imaginations steer the path.

Please R&R :3


	3. Chapter 3

Four brothers entered one of three main doors that led to their home beneath the streets of New York City. They had each woke up early that morning and time was crawling by. It had barely turned noon as they walked past their father meditating in a separate room before the living room.

"Nice of you to tell them about us."

A voice caught them off guard, the guys reacted as ninjas do and quietly snuck up to who had spoke.

"Was I supposed to lie to them?" That voice was more familiar, soft like a cool breeze, it was Izzy.

"We don't know anything about who these guys are, how do you know they aren't trying to trick you?" The new voice was angry, and was trying to keep low but it wasn't working.

"They're not monsters, D," It was Alex this time, "and you and I both know that Izzy can tell if someone was lying. If she trusts them, I want to believe that they're genuine."

The guys had crept closer, staying behind the wall that separated them from the girls.

"We don't know anything about them." A new voice said, it was lower than the others, a sound that reminded you of flowing water. "Danny has every right to be concerned, we haven't had many reasons to trust another soul."

"And where would you have us go?" Alex's voice was upset. "We don't even know where we are or who else we can trust, as it stands right now, those brothers saved us."

"They treated our wounds." Izzy's soft tone was trying to calm her sisters down.

"Speak for yourself, Izzy." Danny snapped.

There was a sinking feeling in the pit of Mikey's stomach when she said that.

"You did that to yourself, Danny."

The four brothers peeked around the corner to see what was going on. All four girls were sitting up, Danny and Sam hadn't removed their bandages but merely adjusted them so they could see, Izzy and Alex had let their hair out, it hung down their back below the top of the table, their hair white as snow.

"You over reacted as usual, your actions have consequences so stop trying to blame them for what you did."

"Enough." Sam said calmly. "Trust them or not, what are we going to do?"

"We need to find one of His locations for us, and everything will go back to normal."

"Normal?" Danny growled. "What part of our life is "normal," Alex?"

"Dan-"

"Being locked away from the world or having our lives played with like some kind of sick joke?"

"Sister please-"

"No!"

Izzy flinched at the tone in her sister's voice.

"Five months, Al! Five!" Her sisters were no longer looking her in the eyes. "No one came for us," she hissed, "sold like cattle, there isn't a soul alive, who isn't getting paid, that gives two fucks about us!"

Danny's voice shook with those last words.

"They don't care about what happens to us…" Danny was trying not to scream. "It's been ten years since we saw them…they abandoned us for their jobs."

"Th-That's not true." Izzy couldn't get her voice to reach the same intensity as her sister's. "Mother and Father love us dearly."

"Izzy…"

"If Father truly didn't care, he wouldn't have given us our weapons or showed us every location we could use if ever there was a need. We have unlimited access to his funds and workers…" Izzy grew quiet with every word. What use were funds when you were on constant guard, when there was no time for rest.

"This is the safest we've ever been since we were five, D." Alex had lost her anger.

"We're not strong enough to be out on our own right now." Sam chimed in. "Let's see how this plays out, and we'll go from there." She placed a hand on her angered sister's, Danny nodded.

"The moment our strength comes back, we'll get our weapons." Alex said. "We'll get through this."

"Sigh…" Danny was calm now, "I don't like feeling helpless…I'd feel better if we had them now."

"I know."

The guys had a small sense of guilt standing there. It had become second nature to spy on others like this, but they weren't expecting to hear so much.

"So…"

They froze again at Danny speaking.

"What do we know about the brothers?" No malice was evident, she was actually really curious. Using this as a good time as any, Leo walked into view of the girls, followed by his brothers.

"Glad to see you all awake." Leo said with a smile.

"How are you feeling?" Donnie asked, grabbing gauze and a small flash light from a small table nearby. He walked over to Izzy, and examined her arms.

"We're better, thank you." She smiled.

He asked her to flex her hand and fingers, to which she did with no tension, before checking her cranial nerves. "Your eyes reflect light differently than anyone else I've examined before." Don had a slight worried look as he turned off the light. "Is that normal?"

The girls giggled which caused Donnie to blush slightly.

"You don't examine demons very often do you?" Alex laughed at the confused turtle, he shook his head 'no.' "Here," she turned to Don, "try mine, they might be easier than Izzy's."

Doing as he was told, Don shined the light in one of Alex's eyes, sure enough there was a difference.

"Why do they do that?" Leo asked, he was looking over his brother's shoulder as he was checking for any nerve damage.

"Our eyes react differently than yours or a human's." Alex began to explain. "Like a mirror, Izzy's eyes reflect the light opposed to absorbing it, this allows her to see almost perfectly in the dark. Mine are similar, but instead of seeing everything clearly, I'll see movement easiest. Sam's eyes will see cool colors easiest and Danny will trap the light with her eyes and absorb it completely, though it may sound like a disadvantage, it in fact gives her more energy in the daylight, similar to what a plant does with their leaves."

"But wouldn't that make it difficult to see at night?" Mikey asked.

"Our pupils don't stay in a consistent circle," Izzy corrected, "the trick lays with our iris, we actually have three of them."

"They're stacked like pancakes, the first determines what happens to light and the second gives us our eye color while the third we can control and allows us to see great distances and movement."

"In other words, I can see just fine at night." Danny clarified to the confused turtle.

"So, ya' guys are demons?" Raph asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Before we answer your questions," Danny cut off Izzy before she could answer, "we need you to answer some of ours."

"Sounds fair." Leo said walking over to his brother in red.

"You had your little biology lesson, our turn."

There was a slight sadistic tone that gave the guys a chill through their shells. Her eyes weren't as soft as her sister's so the boys were a little concerned to say the least.

"We know you're mutated turtles…" The atmosphere was growing heavy with every word, the guys growing more serious as they prepared for Danny's question. "But tell us…" gulping in anticipation, "are you anatomically correct or do you lean more toward your genetic origins?"

"…..Huh?" Leo, Raph, and Donnie all went red in the face while Mikey stood there looking confused.

"Danny!" Alex quickly threw a role of gauze at her now laughing sister's head, trying to fight back the embarrassment.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh man your faces!" The girl was clutching her sides as she sat there. "You were so serious! Hahaha, I'm sorry, but that was too perfect."

Looking at his brothers for an answer, Mikey wasn't sure what was so funny. "Don," he said to his brother trying to cover his face, "what does she mean by that?"

"N-Nothing!" Alex stammered. "Ignore what she just said!" Her cheeks growing a tint of pink.

Looking at the girls, Danny was still in hysterics, Izzy's face was crimson red, and Sam was looking away, holding a hand to her mouth trying to stifle her laughter.

"I don't get it…" Mikey looked to his brothers, none of whom wanted to give him an answer. "Leo?"

"That's not our question!"

"Hahahaha! Yes hehe it is. Hahaha, ow my side." She was keeling over from laughing so much.

"No, we want to know where we are." Alex threw another gauze roll at Danny who was trying to catch her breath.

"Uh…" Don was trying to gather himself from the outburst. "You-You're in New York C-City."

"Well that explains it." Danny was sitting up right wiping tears from her eyes. "Underground and next to the ocean, no wonder me and Sam feel comfortable here." Grinning from ear to ear, Danny nudged her sister who quietly nodded with a smile.

"How did you know we were underground?" Donnie inquired.

"And next to the ocean?" Added Leo.

"I can feel the earth around us and Sammy can sense the water that circles through the pipes and all around."

"It also explains why Izzy is so quiet." Alex looked to her sister who still looked embarrassed. "She tends to feel better above ground, where she can see the open sky."

"You mentioned something about fire, stone, and water earlier," they turned to the turtle in blue, "mind if I ask you to elaborate on that note?"

"Well their demons, right?" Raph chimed.

"So, I'm guessing you guys are nature demons?" Don asked.

"Almost," Alex smiled "we're elementals."

"Meaning water, fire, rock, and air?"

"Mhmm." Sam nodded.

"Danny is the element of earth, Sam is water, Izzy air, and I'm fire."

"Is that how your wounds are healing quickly?" Donnie asked, only to get shot down by Danny.

"Nuh uh, we answered your question, our turn." She said with a grin.

"A real question, D." Alex glared.

"I know you weren't born the way you are," her tone serious but soft, "how did you become like this?"

"That's kinda' a long story." Raph said looking to his brothers.

"We were exposed to a foreign substance called "Mutagen" when we were babies that altered our DNA, our Father, Master Splinter, was inadvertently exposed to it as well. He adopted us and raised us as his own as we grew into what we are now." Donnie explained.

"Must be nice…" Danny spoke under her breath, words that only her sisters caught, looking slightly down or away. The mood didn't go unnoticed by the boys.

"Did I say something wrong?" Don panicked slightly, not wanting to cause the girls any grief.

"Oh not at all." Izzy chimed with a smile. "We were just thinking about something, nothing to worry about."

"Grrroooowwwl…"

Surprise crossed everyone's face as they looked toward the sudden sound.

"Hehe sorry about that." Danny and Mikey said in unison, their stomachs growling at the same time, Mikey scratching the back of his neck and Danny covering her stomach, both slightly blushing.

"I guess this as good a time as any to get something to eat." Leo smiled. "Do you guys like pizza?"

"Uh…" Looking at one another, the girls looked at the boys with guilty smiles. "We've never had it before."

"What?!" Mikey hollered. "How have you never had pizza before?" He was very animated in his expression of disbelief.

"We usually cook for ourselves." Izzy explained. "If it doesn't come straight from an animal or the ground, we haven't eaten it."

"Our usual meals are simple." Alex added. "Grilled fish, vegetables, rice, and soups are normal unless we go hunting."

"Well, we'll have to change that today!" The orange clad turtle exclaimed triumphantly.

"That's fine!" Danny smiled in excitement, her mood was so much different from before, her smile and that of her sisters made their hearts flutter ever so slightly.

"We'll repay you for your kindness," Alex chimed, "money isn't an issue."

"No payment needed." Leo stated, "So long as you get better, that's all that matters."

With that Raph and Donnie began helping with their bandages as Leo left to call in their order. Mikey was all too eager for them to eat pizza, he started listing off all his favorites.

"You can never go wrong with pepperoni and of course cheese is my absolute favorite!" Danny was matching his excitement the more the turtle spoke. To hear how a variety of different ingredients could come together to make such mouthwatering combinations had her beaming.

"Since this is your first time, I took the liberty of ordering a few different pies." Leo walked back in with a calm smile, only to be caught off guard.

As each girl turned to look at him, he was almost floored at how alike they looked. Neither of them needed gauze over their face anymore, giving the turtles a full view of what they looked like. Smooth, light skin, big almond eyes. Long flowing white hair that would easily reach their knees had they been standing. If it weren't for their beauty marks under their left eye, it would be impossible to tell them apart just by looking. As Alex had one and Izzy had four, Sam had two and Danny had three. Danny's were the only ones not lined up, two marks rested under her eye like Sam but the third lay below them creating a perfect triangle on her cheek.

"You know that you and your brothers look quite alike as well." Alex laughed, shaking Leo out of his frozen trance. "If it weren't for your masks, we would be having a hard time telling you four apart."

"That's not true!" Mikey smiled wide as he walked to his older brother. "I'm clearly the cutest." He beamed.

"We have a variety of differences." Don added as he made his way over to Leo and Mikey with Raph following suite. "For example, Raph is the Largest of us as I'm the tallest," Happily pointing at each of them, Donnie continued, "Mikey has a forest green hue about him while Leo is clearly a lime green. And while both have blue eyes, Mikey's are lighter. As for me and Raph having yellow eyes, his are more golden while mine have a silvery tint about them."

Listening to Donatello list all their physical differences, made the girls laugh at how thorough he was being.

"And that's not even listing how different our personalities are." They each smiled at the girls.

"Well I admit I was mistaken." Alex laughed. "We don't have that many physical differences about us," looking at her sisters with a smile she simply said, "but we wouldn't be quadruplets otherwise."

"Our height is different." Danny chimed happily.

"It is?" Mikey questioned, tilting his head to the side to see if he could see it.

"Not by much." Alex explained. "Danny is the tallest and Izzy is the shortest, each by an inch." She laughed.

"I'm happy to see you in good spirits." Leo gave a gentle smile before noticing a reaction from them. "What is it?"

"I hear footsteps." Izzy said calmly as she shut her eyes to listen.

"I can feel them approaching." Danny lost her smile as her tone hardened. This caused the brothers to draw their weapons.

"There's an odd aroma…" Sam stated in a hushed voice, "nothing I've encountered before."

"Somebody order pizza?!"

A male voice rang out as everyone turned in the direction. Hearing it made the turtles relax their stances as the girls looked on in curiosity.

"Don, I brought what you asked for." A female voice this time.

Walking in came two people, as the man held six flat boxes in his left hand, the woman next to him rolled a metal crate on the floor beside her.

"Hey fellas, wo-ho-ho, who have we here?" The man walked up to the girls expectantly with a wide grin, looking over each before turning to Raphael. "Way ta go bro, I always knew you had it in ya."

"Lay off Casey, it ain't like that." Raph swatted him away as he grew a tint around his cheeks.

"Guys," Leo said to the two new comers, "these are the Gehenna sisters. They'll be staying here until they recover."

"Allow us to introduce ourselves." Alex stated in a very professional manner, as each of them straightened themselves, shifting their attention toward April and Casey. Had they been able to stand, the guys were sure that they would hold themselves like military.

"My name is Alexandra Gehenna."

"My name is Daniella Gehenna."

"My names is Samantha Gehenna."

'My name is Isabella Gehenna."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Speaking in unison, it quickly became clear that this was how they should always act in the presence of others. Seeing this "automatic" side of them made the turtles feel a bit uneasy.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too," the woman greeted, offering a hand to shake, "my name is April, April O'Neil."

Taking her hand in her own, holding it like a wet rag, Alex hesitantly shook it, very unsure of herself or the situation.

"Uh…" As everyone looked cringingly at the attempted greeting. The girls simply looked confused as what was supposed to happen.

"And I'm Casey Jones." The man gave a less awkward wave.

"I take it you're not from around here." April awkwardly laughed, trying to ease the room.

"We don't associate with humans." Danny said flatly, receiving a glare from Alex.

"What she means is that we have never had the opportunity to greet anyone personally." Alex said calmly.

"That's fine." April smiled. "Well at least now I know why Donnie asked for me to bring these." She gestured to the crate.

"It's alright you guys," Leo spoke to the girls, "these are our friends."

Before Alex could properly apologize, Danny spoke up.

"Is that the pizza?" Her eyes grew wide as she focused on the items that were divided between Mikey and Casey.

"Yeah!" Mikey answered excitedly, walking to place the boxes on the coffee table in the living room, Casey following with the rest.

"I'll go grab some plates." April said, walking off with a smile.

"We'll help you over." Donatello said as he and Raph stood at the side of Alex and Izzy.

"I can manage." Izzy said calmly to Raphael. "Please help Danny."

"But-" Before he could finish his sentence, Izzy had stood and was making her way to the recliner.

Mikey, taking this as a good idea to help his two other brothers, went to assist Sam.

"Sister," Alex had a very disapproving tone about her as Donnie lifted her off the table, while Raph carried Danny over to the couch next to her.

"Are you sure you can walk ok?" Don asked as he sat Alex next to Danny.

"She wasn't walking." Danny said nonchalantly, she was more focused on the food before her to catch the confusion all five guys had on their faces.

"But we just saw her walk over here." Casey scratched his head in confusion, hoping one of his friends could clarify.

"Technically, she floated." Alex elaborated.

"It's how I traverse the floor." Izzy smiled, the boys all still confused.

"Yeah, yeah Mikey." Turning to Danny, Mikey sat Sam beside Alex. "What's what here?"

"Oh, you're gonna love it!" He bounced over next to Danny as he opened a box in front of her. "This here is a large supreme pizza, it comes with pepperoni, ham, beef, pork sausage, Italian sausage, red onions, mushrooms, green peppers and black olives. Also including the cheese, marinara sauce, and pizza bread, since all the pizzas have that."

"Here are the plates." Placing a pile of plates and napkins on the table, April handed half to Raph and Leo to pass around.

"And here we have a veggie pizza with red peppers, baby spinach, red and white onions, mushrooms, cherry tomatoes, and black olives."

As Mikey continued to list the ingredients of each pizza on the table, Raph was handing a plate and napkin to Izzy.

"Um.."

"Is somethin' wrong?"

"I'm sorry," she said in a hushed tone, "but could I bother you for some milk and honey?"

"Yeah, no problem." Setting the three plates he had on the table, Raphael left for the kitchen. With his departure, Izzy took the rest of the plates and handed one each to Danny and Mikey, placing the one she received on the table.

"So, which one sounds good to you?" Mikey excitedly asked. The girls were looking at each skeptically. Danny was having a hard time deciding on one that her face easily showed her turmoil.

"You can get more than one." Leo clarified, this lifted Danny's face as her smile spread from ear to ear.

"Then may I have the meat lovers and the pepperoni?" She asked Mikey.

"Of course!" He placed one of each slice on her plate before grabbing a slice of cheese and pepperoni for himself.

"Is it alright for us to just grab it?" Alex asked unsure, turning to Don for clarification.

"It is." He smiled, reaching for a Hawaiian slice himself. "This how you generally eat pizza."

Smiling at Sam, Alex took a slice of supreme and a cheese as Sam took a veggie and a Hawaiian.

"Here you go." Raph handed Izzy a tall glass of warm milk. Taking a slice of supreme and meat lovers before taking a seat on the floor next to Izzy.

"Would you like to sit here?" Izzy asked Raph, concerned that he was on the floor.

"Nah, I'm good here." Giving her a slight grin as he turned to see everyone else getting cozy around the table.

Mikey had pulled a stool from the kitchen and sat between Izzy and Danny, going on about when they first had pizza themselves. April sat beside Sam on the couch as Donnie grabbed his rolling chair from his lab, sitting beside her. Leo and Casey each took a seat on the floor, Leo taking the remote and flipping on the TV that was placed in front of the group.

"Does anyone want to watch a movie while we eat?" Leo asked, taking a slice of pepperoni.

"Oh! I vote for watching Dracula!" Mikey yelled, with his hand raised like a child.

"I ain't watchin' another of your monster movies, put on John Wick." Raph protested.

"I'm up for a Harry Potter marathon." Donnie suggested.

"What about The Hobbit?" Asked April.

"No way, we need to watch Jurassic Park." Claimed Casey.

"Why not let our new guests decide?" A low rugged voice sounded as everyone turned to see the rat that spoke. Walking in to grab himself a slice of supreme pizza.

"Good idea, Master Splinter." Leo and the others all turned to the girls in question. "What sound good to you?"

"Uh…?" Looking at each other confused, Danny asked, "We've never seen any of those, what are they about?"

"Well let's start with an easier question, what genre do you enjoy watching?" Donnie asked.

"We don't watch movies." Alex smiled sheepishly. "We've never been able to sit down for one before, but we'll be fine with whatever you choose."

"Is that Dracula movie historically accurate?" Sam asked. Everyone then gave them a skeptical look.

"Uh, Dracula is fiction horror movie." Leo clarified.

"Oh, so then it's not based off The Count himself. I understand." Saying simply, Sam sat back and nibbled more on her pizza.

"Count Dracula isn't a real person, he's a vampire that was introduced in an 1897 Gothic horror novel by Irish author Bram Stoker." Don stated.

Looking in confusion, the girls took glances at one another before Alex chimed, "Yes, we know that, but The Count is very much real. We've met him ourselves."

Before anyone could utter a response, Izzy asked, "What's Jurassic Park about?"

"It's about a group of people chosen to tour an island theme park populated by dinosaurs created from prehistoric DNA." April explained, trying not to ruin anything.

"I like dinosaurs." Izzy smiled.

"Dinosaurs it is then." Leo smiled at everyone, turning to play the movie that was among the list of several other titles that the girls had never heard of before.

As everyone sat to watch the movie, the girls marveled at how nice it was to be there. It was different, a pleasant change from what they were used to. The movie started and they were all quickly captivated by the screen.

* * *

And so adds another chapter, hope you enjoy and please RnR


End file.
